Playing God
by wolfYLady-sama
Summary: The plaything becomes the player.
1. Homebound

**_Playing God_**

**Disclaimer**: **_I_**, _wolfYLady_, **_own nothing! I am but a humble writer whose entertainment comes from manipulating fictional characters. The anime/manga, Inuyasha and Kamisama Hajimemashita, belongs to their respective owners and creators. Again I own nothing!!!! _****Long live FANFICTION! THIS IS ALL IMPLIED AS THE STORY CONTINUES!**

**Summary**: **_The plaything becomes the player._**

**_Enjoy!_**

A tear escaped pass thick black lashes; several more followed the first till pale cheeks were covered in wet tracks. A gentle sob filled the silent breeze, the chilled night air her only companion on her evening stroll.

'_This is stupid,_' she hissed internally, wiping at her damp face with her jacket sleeve. '_Why did I kid myself thinking the well would remain open after I wished away the Shikon,_' Kagome slumped down upon a park bench, head drooped forward as she continued to wipe her tears.

It had been several _long_ months since Kagome had been returned to her present. Everything had gone according to their plan; Naraku defeated, and the jewel not only completed but wished from existence as far as she knew. The only thing that didn't go according to plan was **her**, without even a passing goodbye Kagome had been thrust forward into the future, her birth time, a place she had never expected to return to. The past had become her home, and the people there her family, and life without them was beginning to become too _overwhelming_. She had planned to stay, to make a life with her friends, to grow old with the ones she loved, even if it wasn't with Inuyasha.

A few more tears found their way to her chin.

The hanyou had made his choice, even as Kikyo died in his arms, he had chosen neither. At that moment, Inuyasha had decided to be alone until his heart could heal, in hopes that he could have a future full of love just like the one Kagome made him realize he deserved.

There had been hope; _she'd_ finally had hope that _they_ could have a future together. And if not together, then at least she could have him in her life as her best friend. But now he was gone, possibly _dead_, just like Sango and Miroku, or her precious Shippo.

"What am I going to do?" Kagome sobbed into her hands. She had continued to live the _mundane_ life that was her present to indulge her mother. She finished middle school and now was beginning high school at Kawagoe High School. The uniform was a _hideous_ mustard-colored, but due to her poor attendance at her middle school, it was one of the few high schools to accept her.

She felt so empty, _hollow_, without them. Kagome had been submerged into the supernatural only to be returned _changed_. There had been excitement in her life, danger at every turn, and a _purpose_ that resonated deep within her soul. Being with and around demons had ignited a fire within her, her _rekai_ awakening, and burning fiercely beneath her skin. In a world without them, it had all but been smothered out. Even if she were still a _novice_ with her _rekai_, to have it wither, to feel it **_withering_** away, hurt so much that at times she could hardly breathe.

She felt _wrong_; everything felt so **_wrong_**.

A bark to her right had Kagome jolt up, with another bark she recognized it as a stray dog. With a scoff, she had every intention of leaving, but then a man cried out.

"**_Help! Someone help! Get this dog away~_**" the man shrieked.

Running to help Kagome turned a corner to see the neighborhood stray, (everyone knew him as Imasu- treating him like a trusty guard dog, even leaving food out for him). And clinging to a tree was an older gentleman, screaming and shrieking wildly in fear.

"**_HELP ME! PLEASE!_**"

With a chuckle turned to the small dog, gently waving it to back down. "Shoo, shoo! Go away Imasu," Kagome whispered softly. With a soft bark that had Kagome fighting off a giggle, before turning to look up at the young man. "It's alright to come down now sir, sorry about Imasu; he's all bark and no bite,"

"Thank you!" He panted, still shaking fearfully as he came to stand next to her. Now besides her, Kagome noticed his blonde hair and hazel eyes, almost making him look like a mysterious foreigner with his long trench coat and hat shadowing his face. No wonder Imasu barked at him. "I'm **_horribly_** afraid of them, and my first night back that thing attacked me,"

She gently patted his back as he continued to rambled between spouts of fearful tremors. Even though he looked to be in his mid to late twenties, it seems he had been far from home for twenty years, and that those awaiting him would be unhappy upon seeing his return.

"What brings you out so late?" He finally asked, having paused in his rant to look at her somber face. From the looks of it, it seems as if she'd been crying- _a lot_. Raven hair fell into her pale face in lush waves that she quickly tucked behind a slightly pointed ear, her red sapphire eyes looking off into the park unseeing as if she were lost in the past.

"I come out here to think, the memories of my family's home are hard to avoid if I'm always there," she finished in a whisper.

"It's not much of a home if it brings you such sorrow to be there,"

She nodded, a tear falling from her eyes that she quickly wiped away while also wiping her reddened nose. "I don't think it will ever feel like home again, not after what _happened_. Mama means well, so does grandpa, but my past there is too _painful_ to ignore when I am reminded of it every day," she signed brokenly.

"Then have mine," he suggested softly. "If you can no longer call that _place_ a home, then you can call mine yours from now own. I have no use of it anymore,"

"What about the people there waiting for you? I'm sure they would be happy to see you," she insisted, thinking back to her friends in the past, she'd give anything to be with them again, even if it was just to say goodbye. In this time, they were dead, and to think of them as that broke her heart. Tears began to well up in her eyes again.

He stood with a shake of his head. "After how I left, I doubt it, " Kagome stared at him wide-eyed. Pulling out a pen and paper, he jotted down a quick map and small note at the note. "Follow the map, and it will lead you straight there, tell them Mikage sent you,"

Putting the note in her hand, Kagome looked at him, unsure what to make of him. His aura was soft and gentle, but other than that she couldn't feel anything fishy, despite the feeling in her gut that told her there was something _more_ to him.

"But it's your home,"

"Not for many years now," He shook his head. "You, on the other hand, _little miko_," he leaned forward, using her shock to tenderly kiss her forehead. "Should feel right at home there in no time,"

'**_How'd he know?_**!'

And like that he was walking away, waving over his shoulder as he left with a gentle goodbye.

Looking down at her hands and then back up, Mikage was gone. And she felt different. Her rekai settled heavy in her stomach; it was like it'd grown suddenly while becoming something more.

With a laugh, Kagome shook her head and stood, her eyes studying the map. "What do I have to lose?"

Watching the small girl walk in the direction of the shrine Mikage smiled, the Shikon Miko would make a great land God, without a doubt.

**wolfYLady**: **_I saw this idea a lot (Kagome as the land god) but thought I'd try my hand at it. No idea as of a pairing at this point, might not have one._**

**_I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**_Please review!_**


	2. Come Home

**_Chapter 2_**

The Higurashi house was quiet, two of its three occupants having already gone to bed some time ago, while the fourth was currently missing.

Sitting in the kitchen with a single light illuminating the dim room, with a cup of tea as her silent companion sat Kun-Loom Higurashi. Her brown eyes staring worriedly into the now cold cup of tea she'd originally brewed in hopes it would calm her. Yet it had done nothing to quell the nagging feeling that something was seriously wrong; that Kagome wouldn't be coming home.

She shivered, remembering the dead look that had been haunting Kagome's once lively eyes. The girl that had just a year ago, jumped through the well and through time, was no longer the same girl. Kagome barely ate, rarely if at all spoke outside of being spoken to, and could often be found staring wantonly at the wellhouse or sitting beneath the Sacred Tree.

It hurt Kun-Loom to see her daughter so distraught over the past.

A gentle rapping sounded off the door. Looking at the time -11:41pm- she hurried to the door hoping it to be Kagome, the girl had left well before dinner and had yet to return home. As her mother, Kun-Loom had been worried about Kagome's growing depression, she hadn't been herself since the well closed.

Opening the door Kun-Loom blinked at the crying girl at her doorstep, clearly not her daughter.

"Auntie," the girl started watery. Brown hair fell straight against her back, with fluffy bangs falling into watery brown eyes. Even while crying the girl was lovely, with a gentle beauty that matched her mother's.

"Nanami?!" Kun-Loom gasped in realization. "What are you doing here sweetie?"

The girl crumbled to the ground tears falling down her face, with her shoulders shaking. She wiped at her eyes but the tears kept coming. "Papa lost the house! And then took off!" She cried loudly. "I have nowhere to go!"

"Oh dear!" Kun-Loom kneeled down and hugged the girl, cradling her lovingly to her chest. "You should have come straight here, my home is always open to you,"

The girl began to cry harder, thin fingers curling into Kun-Loom's shirt. How long had it been since someone, anyone, had held her like this? Her heart ached as she sobbed harder into the older women's motherly embrace.

"Come inside. I'll fix you up something to eat while you get fresher up- how does that sound? " Kun-Loom asked with a cheery smile.

Nanami smiled, her tears still falling as she nodded just as her stomach decided to growl hungrily.

Kun-Loom smiled, but frowned internally. The girl was far too small, her cheeks even looking sunken speaking of how little the girl probably had been eating. Kun-Loom laughed gently, not at all hinting at the anger she now felt towards her niece's father, while helping the girl stand so as to bring her into the house and out of the cold. "Do you remember where everything is?"

Nanami nodded, whipping away the residence from her tears.

"Good- you can find something to wear in Kagome's room, and once your done freshening up, we'll get you some dinner and figure things out from there,"

Nanami felt a new wave of tears burning at her eyes, and before she could stop herself, she threw herself at the woman. Hugging her tightly. "Thank you Auntie,"

Kun-Loom simply smiled as she returned the hug, hugging her half-sister's daughter just a little tighter before letting go. "Of course, now go, we'll talk after you shower,"

As the young teen made her way up the stairs Kun-Loom went about heating the leftovers that she'd originally put to the side for Kagome. If that dreadful feeling of Kagome not coming home was right, then she most likely wouldn't be hearing from her daughter till later on tomorrow as the teen had taken to staying out late or ever sleeping out in the well house.

She quickly wiped away a tear, Kun-Loom loved her daughter fiercely but since the well closed Kagome had become withdrawn and distance. Even if a rift had form between them, Kun-Loom had faith that her daughter would find the purpose she'd been search for, because from her birth Kun-Loom knew that he daughter was destined for some greater purpose.

~o.O~O.o~

Kagome leered at the unkempt steps, a couple hundred, some uneven or cracked. The foliage was overgrown, shadowing the edges or out stretching into the path. Fog hung heavy, flowing downwards from the red arching gate at the top. It looked ominous, almost haunted, but the feeling she got was the exact opposite.

The air hummed, her aura prickling with the shrine calling to her reiki that shimmered lively against her skin. It took all her strength to keep it from expanding further. This place vibrated with power, power that called to her, beckoning her to take that step; to come home.

Kagome shivered, shaking her head and biting at her lip. She should head home, back to her mother before the woman could worry further, yet the aura of the shrine pulsed as she went to step away.

The pulse had her own reiki bursting forth, tendrils of pink and white hue swaying around her, shining brightly in the darkness.

Kagome clambered to control her reiki, taking deep slowing breaths she pulled her growing reiki back to her. As wonderful as it felt to have her powers back, it equally terrified her.

"I guess you leave me no choice," Kagome muttered softly, looking back up the stairs.

With a deep breath Kagome took that step, not knowing that accepting the offer of the shrine, that her fate had been sealed.

**wolfYLady**: **_Sorry that I have taken so long to update but hope this will do until the next chapter. I had to add Nanami as it would be so unfair to just leave her homeless._****_Hope you enjoyed and please _review_, it really helps._****_Until next time!_**


	3. important not

Sorry this is not a chapter but an important notice.

So due to some unfortunate circumstances in my life this story, and all others are being put on hold. I will try to update as often and as much as I can but please understand that I am currently going through a lot in my personal life.

Due to the wildfires on the west coast, me and my family were evacuated (we were luck not to lose our home) but we are still not safe as hazardous air quality impacts mine and my families health. I also just recently was in a car accident, making my life a little more hectic than it already was. With my work life working in the health industry already stressful in this pandemic, and personal life in chaos right now writing will have to wait.

I am sorry but hope to get back as soon as possible.

**_WolfYLady_**


End file.
